There is Definitely Such Thing as Too Much Pink
by BethanyRose1796
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper. Wearing a pink tuxedo. A pink 80's disco wig.Pink retro sunglasses. And carrying a pink balloon that they were giving out in the cafeteria. Oh.My.Chad. One-Shot :D


**HEEEEEEEY GUYS :D ohmychad I am _soooooooo _sorry I've not posted in ages, especially with Hero I'm just kinda stuck atm but I will update ASAP. It's pretty much the same with When You're Gone - I need to be in a bad mood to write anything good on that one and lately I've been in a pretty good mood. I am also working on a new one-shot but it's kinda long so is taking me a while so I hope this (and the other one-shot when I've finished it :P) will do for now. ALSO I have a website .com/?cr=3 but it won't let me upload pictures so some bits of it might look a bit odd :/ ALSO (again) please please please can you follow me on twitter BethanyRose1796 I only have like 15 followers :( so yeah, I will do sneak peeks and stuff on my website, and on twitter I'll let you know about future fics and where I'm at with Hero/When Youre Gone so yeaaah...hope you like it ;)**

**DEDICATION:**** This one-shot(also my first *eep!* :P) is dedicated to one of the best writers on here(in my opinion :P), I don't really know her that well but from what i do know she is an AMAZING writer and a really nice person. She has done a fic similar to this and when I PM'd her to ask her for permission to post this one she was really really nice about it so yeah this is for you...ARIE JAY :D**

**Also...this is for everyone who knows someone who is/is/was suffering from Breast Cancer. We had a 'Pink Day' at my school for it and it inspired me to write this :P**

There is Definitely Such Thing as Too Much Pink

'Hey Chad!' I greeted my boyfriend with a big smile on my face.

'M'lady.'

'What you wearing tomorrow?' I asked, he looked like he was trying to remember what was happening. I had been talking about it all week! How could he forget!

'You know…' I prompted. 'For Pink Day?'

'Pink day…?'

'Have you been listening to anything I've been saying all week?'

'Of course!'

'Then what is Pink day?'

'Uhh….'

'Save your breath. Everyone at the studios has to wear something pink in support for Breast cancer Awareness.' My frown turned into a smile as I said this. I have a thing for charities.

'Ugh, why _pink!'_ He sounded disgusted.

'What's wrong with pink?' The frown was back.

'Sonny, I don't have anything against the _colour_ pink it's just, _everybody _will be wearing it. That is way too much pink in one building.' He explained.

'Chad, there is no such thing as too much pink.' I contradicted.

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Good.'

'Good.'

The Next Day: Pink Day!

'Hey guys!' I greeted my cast mates chirpily. 'Happy Pink Day!' I was wearing a pink headband and some pink beads. Tawni was wearing some pink legwarmers, Zora had a pink tutu and the boys were both wearing sparkly pink wigs.

'Hey has anybody seen Chad? I haven't seen him this morning.' I frowned. As if on cue, he entered the room.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

Wearing a pink tuxedo.

A pink 80's disco wig.

Pink retro sunglasses.

And carrying a pink balloon that they were giving out in the cafeteria.

'Oh. My. Gosh Chad!' I said, stifling a giggle, everybody else had already burst into hysterics – there had to be one sane person among us. 'What happened to you!'

'It's pink day silly!' He replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I decided to go along with it.

'Of course.' Then I had an idea. 'Uh, Chad? You're outfit is, very uh…pink.' He grinned proudly. 'But I think it's missing something.' I ignored his confused look and turned around, I went over to my vanity and applied a new layer of pink lipstick. I went back over to Chad and kissed him on the cheek.

'That's better!' I said simply. He pulled me into a hug and I closed my eyes, ignoring the yells of disgust from my cast mates. 'Anyway, I thought pink day was _'too much pink'' _I quoted his earlier comment.

'Sonny, there's no such thing as too much pink.'

'Chad, there is _definitely_ such thing as too much pink.'


End file.
